Masih Mencintaimu
by Roejoona
Summary: Minseok yang tak tahu apa-apa. Luhan yang mendua. Sehun yang cemburu. Sementara Baekhyun? Dia hanya seorang pesuruh yang tanpa sadar jatuh cinta pada orang yang harus disingkirkannya. Warn : AU, penyiksaan fisik. Akun masih dipegang Yunjou.
1. Chapter 1

**Masih Mencintaimu**

**disclaimer :** Nama tokoh diambil dari kehidupan nyata demi memenuhi kelancaran jalan cerita, namun jangan pernah berharap hal ini terjadi di dunia nyata

Cerita milik _Roejoona_, sedangkan kesalahan pengeditan sepenuhnya tanggung jawab _Yunjou_

_Roejoona_ maupun _Yunjou_** tidak** mengeruk keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

Mari kita berantas plagiatisme dan saling menghargai satu sama lain!

**words :** 1,186 / **AU** / **genre :** suspense romance / **rate :** M

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Minseok harus puas mendengar bahwa dirinya dijadikan bahan pelampiasan, kabar yang tidak menyenangkan itu telah menghancurkan harga dirinya. Minseok hanya mampu mengutuk dirinya sekarang karena telah terjebak oleh mulut manis lelaki yang telah memikat hatinya.

Tak pernah ada alasan bagi Minseok untuk menghindar dari kenyataan pahit yang menyakitkan ini. Dirinya kini bagaikan gumpalan awan, nampak berisi namun sesungguhnya hampa dan kosong. Batinnya hancur seperti dihantam jutaan meteor panas yang menghanguskan seluruh hatinya.

Lelaki itu yang telah mengalihkan Minseok dari dunianya yang damai. Lelaki yang telah memberikan kenyamanan, sekaligus telah merenggut kebahagiaan itu dalam sekejap dari tangan Minseok. Xi Lu Han, itulah nama lelaki tersebut. Minseok telah lupa dari mana mereka mengenal satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

Ketika itu awan tengah menurunkan butiran es seperti kapas kecil, sementara matahari enggan menampakkan kehangatannya walau hanya sekejap. Memang hal ini sering terjadi, mengingat negeri Ginseng memang terletak di bagian subtropis. Meski tubuh mungil Minseok terbungkus jaket super tebal, ia masih saja menggigil kedinginan.

Dilihatnya arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, ternyata Minseok sudah cukup sabar menunggu selama 2 jam. Minseok pikir ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu sampai-sampai tubuhnya terasa membeku, dan hanya seorang Xi Lu Han yang mampu membuatnya rela menunggu di tengah derasnya hujan salju.

Sebuah mobil van hitam berhenti tepat di depan Minseok. Kaca mobil itu turun perlahan untuk menampilkan sebuah wajah yang tak asing dengan sebuah senyum di bibir. Minseok segera menghampiri van tersebut, dalam hati dia ingin sekali menjewer telinga pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Ya! Babo! Kenapa kau membiarkanku untuk menunggumu begitu lama!" Minseok mem-_pout_-kan bibir manisnya.

"Mian, chagi-ya~ Kajja, masuk! Di luar terlalu dingin." Luhan melempar senyum manisnya.

Minseok pun membuka pintu mobil bagian depan, lalu duduk dengan wajah tertekuk akibat kesal menunggu terlalu lama. Tiba-tiba Luhan memecah keheningan di mobilnya dengan memulai percakapan terlebih dulu.

"Apa kau marah, chagi-ya?" Luhan menempelkan kedua tangannya yang hangat pada pipi tembam Minseok yang membeku kedinginan.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan!" jerit Minseok sambil menepis lengan Luhan.

Luhan adalah seorang yang cukup picik. Ia tak kehabisan akal hanya karena Minseok jengkel padanya.

Chu~

Dikecupnya sekilas bibir ranum Minseok yang kemerah-merahan, membuat pipi Minseok yang sudah memerah karena dingin menjadi semerah kepiting rebus karena malu. "Ya—kau memang pandai membuatku luluh. Kajja, kita pergi." Minseok berusaha bersikap tenang namun tak berhasil sebab ia sekarang kesusahan memakai sabuk pengaman.

Naluri Luhan menuntunnya untuk membantu Minseok memakai sabuk pengamannya. Tapi ketika akan memakaikan sabuk Minseok, Luhan sengaja berlama-lama menatap pemuda itu, mendekatkan bibir Minseok dan bibirnya sendiri hingga jarak antar keduanya hanya tersosa 5 cm. Tangan Luhan sekarang berada dekat pinggang Minseok dan itu membuatnya geli karena Luhan tak kunjung menemukan lubang yang pas. Minseok berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan menutup mata. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan ketika nafas Luhan beradu dengan nafasnya yang semakin menipis.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu, kau mengantuk, ya ?" Tawa Luhan yang khas seakan mengejek Minseok.

"Ani, kajja!" perintah Minseok malu. Ia mencoba menyangkal bahwa Luhan membuat jantungnya hampir copot.

. .

.

Sehun ternyata tidak bisa terima dengan alasan Luhan yang tiba-tiba membatalkan janji dengannya, padahal keduanya telah berjanji untuk pergi bersama membeli _bubble tea_ hari ini. Sehun kemudian mengikuti Luhan dengan mobil yang jaraknya dirasa cukup untuk sekedar memata-matai. Saat mengetahui Luhan menemui lelaki yang lebih imut darinya, Sehun hanya bisa mendecak kesal dan mengingat wajah yang ditemuinya itu.

"Oh. Jadi ini alasannya dia tak bisa menemaniku untuk membeli _bubble tea_. Siapa pula pemuda yang bersama Luhan? Kenapa mereka terlihat akrab?" gumam Sehun sebal. Tangannya mencengkram setir mobil dengan erat.

Sehun hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan yang tak semestinya ia lihat. Sedongkol apapun Sehun melihat pemandangan itu, ia hanya berusaha menahan segala amarah yang kini mendidihkan tubuhnya.

"Ah! Beraninya laki-laki itu menggoda hyung-ku! Dan apa yang mereka lakukan!" kata Sehun dengan geram. "Bibir itu hanya milikku, senyumnya itu milikku juga. Bahkan tubuhnya juga milikku, hanya milikku! Tak ada seorang pun yang berhak atas dirinya kecuali aku, Oh Sehun seorang. Aku akan menghapus ciuman lelaki itu pada Luhan dengan bibirku." Racauan Sehun terdengar semakin gila.

Merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya, Sehun membuka kontak dan mencari nomor yang ingin dihubunginya. Setelah menekan pilihan '_Call_', Sehun menaruh ponsel itu di dekat telinganya. Suara tut-tut-tut terdengar sebelum seseorang di seberang mengangkat panggilannya. "Yeoboseyo?"

. .

.

Luhan menyalakan radio yang ada di mobil itu, tapi secepat kilat Minseok mematikannya. Luhan menyalakannya lagi, tapi dengan mudah Minseok mematikannya sekali lagi. Luhan yang tak tahan dengan sikap dingin Minseok akhirnya mencari tempat untuk mobilnya menepi, agar bisa berbicara dengan Minseok. Mereka berhenti di sebuah bukit yang sepi, tak ada kendaraan lain yang melewatinya.

"Apa kau masih marah?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap kekasihnya itu.

Minseok hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Luhan dan tak berusaha sedikit pun untuk menoleh. Luhan yang semakin tak tahan dengan sikap dingin Minseok terhadap dirinya, berubah menjadi liar dan berusaha mencium bibir ranum milik Minseok secara paksa. Minseok yang kaget berusaha melepaskan dirinya dengan mendorong Luhan agar menjauh darinya, tapi sia-sia karena tenaga Luhan terlalu kuat saat itu. Ciuman paksa itu ternyata telah melukai sudut bibir Minseok karena Luhan menggunakan sedikit giginya untuk menguncinya. Akhirnya Minseok berhasil melepaskan pagutan kasar bibir Luhan dan menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"KENAPA KAU MENGGIGITKU!" teriak Minseok, rasa kesalnya memuncak.

"Mian, Minseok-ah. Aku hanya tak tahan dengan sikapmu yang mendiamkanku seperti itu," jelas Luhan, mencoba untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

Lelehan air mata itu kini telah menghiasi pipi Minseok yang putih, ia berusaha memalingkan muka agar Luhan tak melihatnya. Tapi sebelum Minseok memalingkan muka pun ternyata Luhan sempat menangkapnya.

"Mianhae, chagiya, aku benar-benar tak sengaja melakukannya," desah Luhan di telinga Minseok.

Kontan saja itu membuat darah di seluruh tubuh Minseok berdesir lebih cepat. Minseok masih menangis, matanya jauh menerawang kaca mobil walau ia tak tahu apa yang sedang ia lihat. Dengan jarak Luhan yang sedekat itu membuatnya sulit berpikir jernih.

Tangan kanan Luhan merangkul bahu kecil Minseok dan tangan kirinya memegang tangan Minseok yang masih terdiam. "Chagiya, berbaliklah dan pandang kedua mataku, aku benar-benar minta maaf," pinta Luhan dengan wajah memelasnya.

Minseok pun berbalik perlahan dan ia menyadari bahwa jarak keduanya hampir tak menyisakan celah. "Kau tahu 'kan, aku benci menunggu terlalu lama. Apalagi aku sangat merindukanmu, kenapa kau membuatku seperti aku yang..." Penjelasan Minseok terpotong saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

Tatapan mata itu adalah tatapan mata pengharapan lebih darinya, Minseok paham betul akan tatapan itu. Seakan ada kontak batin yang menuntun mereka untuk berciuman. Luhan melumat bibir Minseok dengan lembut. Lama, dan semakin lama ciuman antara keduanya semakin panas dan mendalam. Minseok merasakan Luhan kini tengah mengabsen giginya satu persatu, lidah mereka juga saling bertali. Keduanya terengah-engah, mereka melepaskan ciuman karena kehabisan nafas.

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Luhan yang mengisyaratkan mereka untuk pindah ke jok belakang.

"Apakah aku bisa mempercayakannya padamu?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan datar.

"Ya, tentu saja kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku. Siapa yang ingin kau singkirkan kali ini?"

"Ini fotonya," ujar Sehun seraya memberikan foto Minseok pada pemuda di hadapannya, "segera bereskan dia lalu aku akan mentransfer uang sesuai dengan hasil pekerjaanmu. Mati pun aku tak peduli dengan orang itu, yang paling penting adalah namja-ku bisa kembali ke pelukanku." Sehun memerintah tanpa ampun, ia seakan ingin memusnahkan siapa saja orang yang berani berdekatan dengan Luhan.

_to be continued._

. . .

. .

.

Yunjou : Hai semuanya! Ini fanfic perdana Roejoona, temenku. Karena dia belum bisa mainin akunnya sendiri, sementara akunnya dipegang sama aku dulu XD

Gimana menurut kalian? Fanfic ini sama gilanya dengan fanfic aku, hahaha~ Jangan aneh lho kalo gaya bahasanya beda, tugas aku cuma ngedit dan nambah-nambahin dikit :)

Jangan ragu buat PM atau review! Ntar aku kasih tau sama Roejoona kalau pembaca di FFn itu baik-baik, haha XD

Jumpa lagi chapter depan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Masih Mencintaimu**

**disclaimer :** Nama tokoh diambil dari kehidupan nyata demi memenuhi kelancaran jalan cerita, namun jangan pernah berharap hal ini terjadi di dunia nyata

Cerita milik _Roejoona_, sedangkan kesalahan pengeditan sepenuhnya tanggung jawab _Yunjou_

_Roejoona_ maupun _Yunjou_** tidak** mengeruk keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

Mari kita berantas plagiatisme dan saling menghargai satu sama lain!

**words :** 1, 907 / **AU** / **genre :** suspense romance / **rate :** M

**.**

**.**

Cuaca di luar terlalu dingin. Bahkan hewan pun enggan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Guncangan mobil yang terlihat naik turun seperti menerangkan aktivitas yang sedang Luhan dan Minseok lakukan, meski tanpa kata. Udara di luar memang terasa begitu dingin, namun berbeda dengan hawa di dalam mobil yang benar-benar panas.

"Lu—Luhan! Aww!" Minseok menjerit tertahan ketika ujung kejantanan Luhan mulai memasuki ruang sempit yang menjadi favoritnya. Berjuta perasaan tergambar di wajah Minseok antara sakit atau nikmat yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

"Kim Minseok~ Ini begitu nikma—t. Tidakkah kau pikir begitu, Sayang?" desah Luhan di telinga Minseok, menggodanya untuk meminta lebih dan lebih.

"Awh! Ah...ah! Mmm! Lebih dalam, Lu, lebih ke—raaas! Ah!" pinta pemuda mungil itu keenakan. Otaknya hanya mampu memproses berbagai kenikmatan yang dikirim dari lubang pantat dan kejantanannya.

"Sabarlah, Sayang. Ini—ah! Belum seberapa, aku belum memulai yang sesungguhnya," ucap Luhan terputus-putus karena nafasnya yang sudah tidak teratur. Pinggul Luhan tidak henti memompa kejantanannya di lubang Minseok.

Minseok semakin merancu di dalam mobil dan itu sangat merangsang Luhan, ia tak peduli dengan keadaannya sekarang yang sudah kacau karena Luhan begitu liar memainkan juniornya. Guncangan mobilnya pun makin lincah karena keduanya begitu liar bermain di dalam. Seakan gempa hanya menyerang mobil itu saja.

Luhan menciumi seluruh permukaan punggung Minseok yang halus, ia juga meninggalkan beberapa tanda di punggungnya. Mungkin gigitan itu akan membekas. Persetan dengan punggung Minseok yang merah, Luhan mencari bibir Minseok dan melumatnya semakin intens tanpa celah sedikit pun. Luhan pun semakin mempercepat gerakan juniornya di lubang surgawi Minseok yang sungguh nikmat.

"AH! Luha—ah...ah...ah... _fuck_—_me_! Ce...pat! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" rancu Minseok yang semakin merangsang Luhan, sebab dinding-dinding rektum Minseok mencengkram kejantanan Luhan dengan begitu erat.

Luhan mempercepat gerakannya, mobil berguncang semakin kencang dan suara decitan ban mobil dengan aspal terdengar begitu keras, liar, juga panas.

"Minseok! Ah... Argh! Aku hampir... Urgh!" Desahan Luhan terhenti, berganti dengan geraman berat ketika lelehan cairan putih dari ujung kejantanan Luhan memasuki seluruh lubang surgawi Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok, dengan seluruh tenaga yang masih ia miliki, mencengkram lapisan jok mobil untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya. Sperma keduanya berceceran dimana-mana.

Luhan pun terjatuh diatas punggung halus Minseok karena kelelahan. Nafas Minseok terengah-engah dan ia masih menikmati sisa permainannya dengan Luhan. Saat laki-laki yang lebih muda dari Minseok itu mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang hangat Minseok, cairan putih mengalir keluar, membasahi jok dan lantai mobil. Namun Luhan tidak terlihat keberatan sedikit pun.

Selepas tubuh dan kesadaran mereka kembali, Luhan segera memakai baju dengan cekatan lalu membantu memakaikan pakaian Minseok. Hening yang nyaman menyelimuti mereka, saat mobil tersebut menembus malam yang gelap untuk menuju ke kediaman putra sulung keluarga Kim.

"Mmm... Hati-hati di jalan ya, Luhan," ujar Minseok setelah mengakhiri ciuman Luhan setelahnya mereka tiba di tujuan.

"Ne, selamat malam, manis." Luhan mencium lagi Minseok yang sepertinya tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

"Ppali, sudah malam." Senyum mengembang di mulut manis Minseok.

Minseok melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil Luhan tak terlihat. Ia berjalan menuju rumah dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah kaleng yang terlempar hampir tepat mengenai wajahnya. Sebuah kertas keluar dari dalam kaleng—tepatnya sebuah surat kaleng yang bernada ancaman.

**JAUHI LUHAN ATAU KAU AKAN MATI!**

Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tapi ia tak menemukan sesosok orang pun di sana. Minseok lalu segera bangkit, kemudian memasuki rumah dengan tergesa.

"Ini baru permulaan... Aku akan menerormu dengan sesuatu yang tak pernah kau bayangkan, _Kim Minseok_," gumam seseorang dari balik pohon tak jauh dari rumah Minseok, ia berkata sinis dengan penekanan di bagian nama si pemuda berpipi _chubby_ tersebut.

Mata Minseok menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia menerawang mengingat semua yang telah terjadi pada dirinya dan Luhan. Betapa manis memori itu terekam. Minseok menarik selimut sampai hidungnya lalu ia berpikir tentang surat kaleng yang baru saja diterimanya. Berusaha mengusir rasa tidak nyaman yang kini tengah mengusik dirinya, Minseok memutuskan untuk tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi sampai puncak kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

Seberkas cahaya masuk dari celah jendela dengan menggeliatnya, mencoba untuk merangsek pertahanan yang begitu rapat, berusaha membangunkan seorang namja manis yang masih tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya. Sang mentari mengusapkan cahaya lembutnya, menyentuh pipi Minseok. Beberapa burung pipit bernyanyi riang penuh suka cita menyambut kedatangan mentari pagi.

"Hoaamm~ rupanya sudah pagi." Minseok merentangkan jemari untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari yang mengenai mata indahnya.

Minseok telah bersiap untuk segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah toko kaset. Minseok tak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil hitam yang tengah mengintainya dari jarak jauh. Rupanya Baekhyun tidak pulang semalaman agar mengetahui bagaimana kondisi rumah Minseok sebenarnya, dan Baekhyun telah memperhitungkan segalanya.

Memulai paginya yang cerah, Minseok lebih memilih naik bus dan mendengarkan lagu favoritnya untuk menemani perjalanan ke toko kaset, karena butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai di tempat yang dimaksud. Di sisi lain Baekhyun mengikuti pergerakan Minseok. Mengamatinya bagai elang hendak memburu kelinci di padang rumput.

Minseok mengitari hampir seluruh bagian toko kaset tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan kaset yang diinginkannya. Kilat mata tajam Minseok akhirnya menemukan kaset yang dicari dan ia segera berjalan ke arahnya. Saat akan mengambil kaset tersebut, ternyata sebuah tangan lain telah memegang kaset yang sama.

"Hei! Ini milikku, lepaskan tanganmu!" teriak Minseok.

"Tapi aku lebih dulu memegang kaset ini, kau yang harusnya melepaskan tanganmu!" pekik Baekhyun tak mau mengalah.

"LEPASKAN KASET DBSK-KU!" teriak Minseok semakin keras.

"Ini milikku!" Baekhyun yang keras kepala menarik kaset yang dipegangnya.

Perebutan kaset pun terjadi diantara keduanya, tapi Minseok menarik kaset itu dengan seluruh tenaganya yang cukup membuat pantat Baekhyun berdebum mencium lantai dan sekaligus merasa malu. Pelayan toko pun datang untuk melerai tapi terlambat karena Baekhyun sudah terjatuh, Minseok pun segera pergi ke kasir dan cepat keluar dari toko kaset itu. Ketika akan melangkah pergi Minseok mengurungkan langkahnya karena teringat akan kejadian tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu namja tadi keluar dari toko kaset tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian namja yang terjatuh tadi keluar dari toko kaset sambil memegangi pantatnya. Minseok pun menghampirinya dan mencoba untuk minta maaf dengan mentraktir namja tadi. Mereka pun berjalan ke cafe di seberang toko kaset.

"Umm, kau baik-baik saja? Mianhamnida... Tadi aku mendorongmu terlalu kuat sehingga kau terjatuh," Minseok mencoba meminta maaf.

"Walaupun pantatku masih sakit karenamu, tapi yaaa... Sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa." Baekhyun mengusap-usap pantatnya.

"Ah, kamsamhamnida. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Minseok dengan senyum mengembang.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Cukup panggil aku Baekkie." Senyum _rectangle_ Baekyun pun tersembul.

"Annyeong Baekki. Namaku Kim Minseok dan panggil saja aku Minseok," sapa Minseok ramah.

Mereka pun larut dalam obrolan hangat ditemani secangkir kopi panas di tangan masing-masing. Tanpa Minseok sadari, Baekhyun telah berhasil untuk menariknya dalam daftar korban. Baekhyun pun berbasa-basi untuk mengantarkan Minseok pulang karena telah menemaninya mengobrol.

"Gomawo Baekki sudah mau mengantarkanku! Apa kau mau minum teh dulu?" tanya Minseok dari balik kaca jendela mobil Baekhyun.

"Kurasa lain kali saja, hari ini aku ada janji lain. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu, Minseok-ah," ucap Baekhyun sambil melempar senyum.

"Baiklah, selamat jalan, Baekki." Minseok melambai, dan Baekhyun mengamatinya dari kaca spion. Ketika mobil Baekhyun telah menjauh, tak terlihat lagi oleh pandang, Minseok segera masuk rumah karena cuaca di luar terlalu dingin baginya.

**.**

Minseok telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama lalu bersiap untuk tidur. Tanpa mencurigai ada sesuatu yang terjadi Minseok pun naik ke atas ranjang dan menarik selimut.

"Awww!" Minseok yang belum juga terlelap malah memekik, meringis kesakitan kemudian segera bangkit dari tempat tidur yang menyakitinya.

Minseok mengarahkan punggungnya ke cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia mendapati punggungnya telah berlumur darah seperti luka sayatan. Tangan kecilnya menyibakkan selimut dan tak terhalau lagi rasa bingung, takut serta terkejut yang ia alami saat ia mendapatkan potongan-potongan kecil silet di atas kasurnya.

Di dalam kamar Minseok tengah membersihkan potongan silet itu kemudian mengobati luka di punggung seorang diri. Jam di kamar Minseok sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00, tapi ia belum juga bisa tidur, di tengah kegelisahannya lampu rumahnya malah mati. Minseok segera mencari penerangan, tapi naas, baru saja keluar dari kamar tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyerang dirinya dengan membungkuskan kain lalu menarik tubuhnya.

BUGH!

Terdengar tubuh Minseok didorong ke arah dinding dengan keras. Keadaan yang gelap serta tubuh terbungkus kain membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa—luka di punggung juga belum mengering, sekarang ia harus merasakan sakit tubuhnya berkali-kali dibenturkan ke tembok dengan keras. Seakan belum selesai penderitaan Minseok sekarang ia jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dan merasakan tubuhnya diserang serangan bertubi-tubi oleh hak sepatu keras yang terus diarahkan ke sekujur tubuh mungilnya.

Apa daya Minseok telah kehabisan tenaga, untuk mengerang kesakitan pun ia tak bisa. Minseok berpikir mungkin ia akan mati malam ini. Minseok merasakan kedua tangan orang tak dikenal kini tengah menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi dan memasukkan tubuh kecilnya ke dalam_ bathup_. Walaupun bagian kepala sampai lengannya terbungkus kain tapi Minseok dapat merasakan dinginnya air yang mulai menggenangi mata kakinya.

Sekarang air sudah tak tertampung lagi di _bathup _dan Minseok merasakan kepalanya kini tengah dilelapkan dalam air. Minseok hampir kehabisan udara, tapi tangan itu menarik kepala Minseok keluar. Tak selang berapa lama kepalanya dibenamkan lagi ke dalam air.

Minseok kini dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia merasakan dirinya ditarik lagi menjauhi kamar mandi. Entah dimana sekarang ia berada yang pasti ia tahu bahwa semuanya telah menjadi gelap karena bungkusan kain yang menutup sebagian tubuhnya. Minseok merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sekarang telah ditelungkupkan dan kain sedikit terbuka sampai punggung. Tangan itu kini menggerayangi punggung Minseok yang penuh dengan luka sayatan, bukan hanya menggerayangi tapi tangan itu meletakan sesuatu di punggung Minseok. Tangan itu meletakkan garam pada lukanya yang lantas membuat Minseok menjerit karena perih dan ia telah pingsan.

**.**

**.**

"MINSEOK!" teriak Baekhyun kaget melihat Minseok yang terkulai tak berdaya dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan kain yang masih menutupi kepalanya.

Baekhyun langsung membopong Minseok menuju kamar dan megobati semua lukanya. Baekhyun mengganti pakaian Minseok yang telah kotor oleh darah. Kini ia tengah menyiapkan bubur panas untuk Minseok yang nanti akan sadar. Sudah 2 jam ia menunggu akhirnya Minseok sadarkan diri, Baekhyun membantu Minseok untuk bersandar pada bantal yang disusun agar dapat duduk.

"Baekhyun! A-aku, aku takut, Baekhyun..." Ucapannya terputus karena sekarang Minseok membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Baekhyun erat—tidak, bahkan sangat erat.

"Tenanglah, Minseok. Aku ada di sini sekarang, bersamamu. Kenapa keadaanmu begitu buruk? Apa yang terjadi?" Tangan Baekhyun yang berjemari lentik mengelus puncak kepala Minseok.

"M-moll...a, setelah mendapat sebuah surat kaleng... aku selesai mandi—semuanya jadi gelap! Dan seseorang menyerangku bertubi-tubi hingga aku tak sadarkan diri." Tubuh Minseok bergetar ketika menceritakan hal yang menimpanya bahkan matanya kini telah memanas dan air mata pun tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Di tubuhmu begitu banyak terdapat luka yang cukup parah. Tapi jangan khawatir, Minseok. Aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh, aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka." Pelukan Baekhyun semakin erat ketika mengetahui Minseok mendapat luka yang serius. Luka yang tidak wajar.

"Gomawo, Baekhyun, tapi... kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tangan Minseok melepas pegangannya dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Oh itu, semalam kau melupakan ponselmu di mobilku jadi aku berniat mengembalikannya pagi hari," jelas Baekhyun sambil menatap mata Minseok. Aneh, tidak ada setitik kebohongan pun di mata pemuda itu.

Baekhyun menyuapi Minseok dengan bubur yang ia buat tadi sebelum Minseok tertidur. Walaupun makan Minseok agak kesusahan tapi Baekhyun tetap menyuapinya dengan telaten. Ada sisa makanan tertinggal di sudut bibir Minseok dan Baekhyun mendekat ke wajah Minseok dan tangan Baekhyun mengusap pelan sisa makanan itu. Kemudian Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya dan keduanya menjadi salah tingkah setelah kejadian itu.

"Aku akan mencuci piring ini." Badannya berbalik dan suaranya menghilang menuju dapur.

"Kenapa Baekhyun melakukan itu padaku, dan kenapa kami jadi canggung seperti ini. Apa ini...?" gumam Minseok yang segera menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh karena ia adalah kekasih Luhan.

_to be continued._

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

Yunjou : Hai semua, jangan bosen sama aku ya ._.)" Karena aku gak punya hak bales bales review, aku dan Roejoona cuma bisa ngucapin makasih sama :

**_Akira Naomi, onlyxiuhan, chickai, FriederichOfficial, , OhSooYeol, xhlm, .73, AngAng13, Minseok's Area, AriaSweden88_**

Roejoona bahagia banget lho baca review dari kalian, maklum ini fanfic debut. Hehehe~ :D

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan dan semoga kalian masih setia di chapter depan! ^^


End file.
